Insomnia
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau sekapal dengan orang yang kau sukai? LawLu


Insomnia

* * *

…..

One Piece |Dis : Oda-sensei|Rate : T|Romance |Humor| Straw Hats Pirates| Monkey D Luffy| Tralafagar D Law|

* * *

Happy Reading Minna!

* * *

….

* * *

Apa rasanya jika kau bisa sekapal dengan seseorang yang kau sukai?

Tegang?

Gugup?

Atau yang lain?

Jika aku mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini, bisa kukatakan satu hal padamu; bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur—insomnia.

Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba memejamkan mata, tetapi bayangannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya otakku dipenuhi dengannya, tawanya, dan kata-katanya. Bahkan, suaranya masih berdengung ditelingaku. Argh, aku kesal dengan ini!

"Torao."

"Hei, Torao!"

"Oei, Torao!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Torao!"

Argh!

Aku memilih tidur di dek kapal, lagipula ini bukan kapal selam milikku. Didepanku Caesar tengah tertidur pulas, Hana-ya, Tanuki-ya, Tengkorak-ya dan Mu-Mugiwara-ya tengah melakukan sesuatu, ah aku tidak peduli, walaupun mereka berkali-kali lewat didepanku sambil memakai peralatan perang.

Aku teringat setelah menceritakan tentang Doflamingo pada mereka, reaksi mereka cukup menarik—apalagi Mugiwara-ya yang nampak sangat bersemangat.

Ia menatapku lama lalu tertawa, ah sialan!

Lalu Nami-ya berkata kalau mukaku merah, dan menyuruhku datang kepada Tanuki-ya, sialan dia melihatnya !

Aku tidak memerah, setidaknya aku sudah menahannya. Tetapi wajah Mugiwara ya terlalu menarik—tidak sepenuhnya menarik sih, tetapi ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil dan imut—ah, bukan itu maksudku tetapi agak er…

Yah, seperti itulah.

Membuatku sedikit, mungkin tertarik?

Tidak, sepertinya aku mulai melenceng. Tetapi aku sempat mendengar Joker—Doflamingo—bercerita tentang anak pembuat onar di Marineford 2 tahun yang lalu—dan aku sangat tahu kalau yang dibicarakan olehnya adalah Mugiwara-ya. Manusia benang itu berkata kalau ia sangat tertarik dengan Mugiwara-ya.

Berkata seperti 'Aku mulai jatuh cinta' atau 'Memuaskan' atau seperti itulah, terkadang pembicaraannya sangat aneh dan menjijikan.

Aku juga sempat membantunya dengan melarikannya dengan kapal selamku—bersama Jimbei, lalu mengobatinya, mengoperasi tubuhnya, lalu menuju Calm Belt—tempat Ratu Bajak Laut Boa Hancock, wanita dengan paras tercantik didunia—yang sialannya malah kuketahui telah jatuh cinta dengan Mugiwara-ya, ah memang keparat wanita tua itu.

Nostalgiaku berhenti ketika Mugiwara-ya tiba-tiba duduk disampingku, ia memakai helm perang dan membawa pancing, aku tergagap meskipun wajahku tertutup topi.

"Sudah tidur ya? Ah sudahlah…"

Sudah tidur-ya? Dia bertanya apakah aku tidur atau tidak? Untuk apa? Apa Mugiwara-ya ingin berbicara denganku?

"Luffy, apa ada yang datang!?" kudengar Hana-ya berteriak, dasar penakut.

"Tidak…"

"Oey, Franky!?"

"Tidak, yang kulihat hanyalah laut tenang!"

"Argh, Doflamingo aku tau kau pasti mengirimkan serangan kejutan!" Aku bisa mendengar Hana-ya yang bergumam ketakutan, padahal dia mengaku sebagai kesatria lautan, Dasar mulut besar.

"Shishishi, hei apa kau lapar Chopper!?" ah, aku bisa mendengar suara Mugiwara-ya.

"Um, tidak Luffy"

"Aku lapar, apa kepiting yang kita tangkap sudah banyak?"

Aku melirik dibalik ekor mataku, wajah cemberut Mugiwara-ya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kita baru dapat tiga, Luffy…"

"Aaah, aku lapar…"

Aku masih tidak bergerak, ketika ia menoleh kearahku aku segera memejamkan mataku, uh, semoga saja ia tidak sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya.

"Torao, apa kau lapar!?"

ARGH SIALAN!

Aku tergagap, masih dalam posisiku yang mematung dan tidak bergerak, aku berpura-pura tidur. Semoga saja Ia tertipu dan—

"Oey, Torao?"

AFJJKLDGH!

Mugiwara-ya sudah berada didepanku!

URGH, benar kata Nico-ya, bau tubuhnya seperti daging, memang pada dasarnya Mugiwara-ya sangat menyukai daging tetapi, mau seperti apa baunya hembusan nafas Mugiwara-ya sangat terasa, hangat, lembut bahkan sekarang tangannya menyentuh pipiku, SIALAN!

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, Luffy…"

"Tidak, dari tadi Torao memperhatikan kita memancing kok,"

ARGJGFDJLK!

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Ah, Tanuki-ya membelaku, nampaknya memang ia tidak tahu.

"Aku—," terdengar suara perut lalu Mugiwara-ya mengeluh, "Ayo kita cari Sanji, aku lapar Chopper…"

Aku kembali menarik nafas pelan dengan lega, Mugiwara-ya telah pergi. Ah, terimakasih Sanji-ya kau menyelamatka—

"Oi, Torao kalau lapar masuklah kedalam dapur, Ayo Chopper, shishishishi!"

ADFJKHLGH!

…

End,


End file.
